Isa and the Avatar
by kitkat12026
Summary: Just a little short where I plugged my own character into my favorite episode, working on another chapter, but comment if you want more. Btw, my character has wings! Just to let cha' know! Better check it out :) Love y'all


Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony, but then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar. An air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he still has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Book Three: _FIRE_

Chapter Two: **_The Headband_**

The moonlight shines in through the open window and lands on Zuko twisting and turning in bed. His face looks stark against his red scar. His amber eyes open suddenly. He kicks off his dark blankets and rolls out of bed. He finds his cloak and pulls it on.

Zuko stands in front of the prison where his uncle, Iroh, is being kept. He is a dark silhouette in the night.

A guard patrolling on top of the tower spots him and calls down harshly, "Who's there?"

In answer Zuko turns and walks away. The night guard decides against following him and returns to patrolling the perimeter of the tower.

Isa's wings glinted in the sunlight as she flew around looking for a safe place to land. A suspicious cloud was following her. She landed gently on a small rocky island with a cave on it.

"Here looks good!" She called back at the cloud.

"SHHHH!" Came Sokka's voice.

Aang landed Appa and removed the cloud that was surrounding them. Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Katara all hopped off Appa's back.

It was still slightly alarming for Isa to see everyone cloaked in Fire Nation colors.

"Great job with the cloud camo but next time let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud that knows how to keep it's mouth shut." Berated Sokka, checking around every rock even though they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah," agreed Toph sarcastically, "we wouldn't want a bird to here us chatting up there and turn us in."

"Hey, we're in enemy territory, those are enemy birds." Sokka reminded them. Then a small bird with a big beak hopped down from it's rock and landed on Sokka's head, letting loose a squawk.

They all giggled at him. Isa decided to go first into the cave with everyone following close behind. Isa scoped out the inside and it looked safe. If only a little damp and dirty. She took a sniff.

_Yep_, she thought, _we all seriously need a bath._

Isa sat down on the hard rocky floor and stretched out her wings cooling them from the overexerting flight. Toph soon followed suit. Isa could tell she was enjoying being able to 'see' again. She never likes flying.

"Well, this is it, this is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave after cave...after...cave." Sokka said beginning losing his enthusiasm.

"Sokka, We don't need to become cave people." Katara reassured him.

"Yeah," Isa agreed, "What we _need_ is some new clothes."

"Blending in is better than hiding out," Aang agreed, "If we get Fire Nation disguises we'll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave."

Isa nodded liking that plan. Already this cave was becoming claustrophobic to her.

"Plus," added Toph, "They have real food out there, does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?"

Toph banged a dirt wall and at least a dozen of them came flying out. Momo caught one and began chewing on it. Isa made a face.

"Let's get some new clothes." Sokka declared.

Isa crouched behind a rock checking out the clothes hanging on lines and drying out. A man was sleeping on the front steps of a nearby hut and they would all have to take care to be quiet.

"I don't know about this, these clothes belong to somebody."said Aang apprehensively.

Isa swears sometimes she hears his voice as her conscious.

"I call the silk robe!" Isa said running out of their hiding place.

She grabbed a long brown skirt and a red shirt that cut off above the belly button.

"I suppose if it's essential to our survival... I call the suit!" Said Aang running out and grabbing clothes.

Toph was sitting on a rock wondering what to do about her shoes.

"If I wear shoes then I won't be able to 'see' as well..." Suddenly an idea came to her, "Sorry shoes!" She said unapologetically. She popped her foot straight through the bottom of the shoe ripping off the layer that kept her feet from 'seeing'.

Katara walked up in a similar outfit as Isa's except without Isa's thin shawl-like covering that she needs to hide her wings. As far as they all know Isa is the only person in the world with wings. It makes her very lonely at times. But she can still bend, three elements, Water, Air and Fire. She is the Avatar's Guardian.

"How do I look?" Katara asked.

Aang blushed, then saw her Mom's necklace.

"Your necklace." Aang said.

"Oh yeah I guess it screams water tribe." She said reluctantly taking it off and storing it in her bag.

"We should all go into town and get something to eat." Isa said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Aang stopped us before we could walk into the busy street.

"I used to visit my friend Cuzan here all the time, so just follow my lead." He advised them.

Aang strutted out into the street. "Flameo, my good hotman!" He greeted everyone he saw. They all seemed a little confused to me, but I didn't say anything.

Sokka found the nearest meat stand in record time and began to salivate while staring at the meals offered.

"Oh, we're eating meat?" Aang asked.

"Sure, everyone here eats meat!" Said Sokka gesturing to all the people around him eating meat on sticks.

Aang stuck his tongue out looking disgusted.

"I think I'll just go fish some lettuce out of the garbage." He said walking away from them.

"Okay." Said Sokka shrugging. They all turned back to the meat stand and began ordering.

After they had finished eating Katara and Isa went to a store that sold accessories while Toph and Sokka went to go watch some street performer. Isa got a nice hair tie for her classic french side braid, while Katara got a new necklace.

Katara glanced around, perhaps looking for Aang. Isa knew he wasn't in trouble and she could sense where he was, and he wasn't feeling any particular emotions so she wasn't worried.

They joined up with Toph and Sokka to watch the street performer. The performer was really good. He made all sorts of cool shapes with his fire bending. Then he started interacting with the crowd.

"Any volunteers?" He called.

**Isa POV**

Many people raised their hands, but as he looked through the crowd his eyes fell upon mine. His eyes were blue as sapphires, they sparkled brightly against his tan skin.

He held out his hand to me. I took it. He led me onto the stage and had me sit in a chair. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

"Okay." I said breathlessly.

He began to bend the fire so it looked as if I was a damsel in distress and he had to fight a dragon to get to me. At the end of the show he held my hand and guided me out of my chair and to the center of the stage. I curtsied while he bowed and I waved to Katara with an excited smile on my face. I saw her lean in and whisper to Toph. Then Toph grinned mischievously. The performer presented me with a red rose that he appeared to have pulled out of thin air. I took it and inhaled it's sweet scent. He led me off the stage.

"Could you meet me here at sunset?" He asked me. Running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"I think I deserve to know your name." I said.

He smiled down at me warmly, making my heart melt.

"It's Chan."

"Nice to meet you Chan, I'm... Karla." I said thinking quickly.

"Will you meet me Karla?"

"That depends," I said smiling, "What are we doing?"

"It'll be a surprise." He replied secretively.

"Hmm...Okay, Chan, I'll meet you." I agreed.

"Great! See you then Karla!" He said excitedly. Running back to the stage to continue the show.

I wandered back over to the gang smiling sheepishly.

"So what did he say?" Katara began grilling me.

"He asked me to meet him here at sunset." I said dreamily.

"How romantic!" Katara swooned.

"I know right! Isn't he sooooo cute!"

_Woah where did that come from. I've never been this girly..._

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yeah," Said Sokka, "Just be back before midnight." He said mockingly stern.

"No promises." I joked punching his shoulder.

Katara helped me get ready for my date with Chan. She took my dark hair out of it's usual braid and pulled some hairs off my face then held them back with the hair tie I had bought earlier.

I arrived at the town center just as the sun had begun to set. The gang had gone back to the cave to wait for Aang, I decided if he didn't come back by morning I would go looking for him.

I could see Chan's silhouette against the streaks of red and orange in the sky. I made my way towards him.

"Hey!" I said to him.

"Hey!" He said back, displaying his sparkling teeth, "You look great!"

"Thanks, so do you!" I said heat rising to my cheeks, "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well," He said, "I was thinking we get something to eat and I get to know you a little better."

"Sounds good to me." I said.

He took me to a nice meat place (Sokka was right, all they eat here is meat) near the little shop where I had bought my hair tie.

"Where are you from?" He asked me after we had ordered.

Katara and I had worked on a back story for me because I am one of the most known accomplices of Aang.

"I'm from the earth kingdom colonies." I said. I hated lying to him, but what choice did I have.

"Oh, my brother lives there with his wife and kids. Why are you in town?"

"Visiting family."

"That's nice, are you staying long?"

"I'm not sure, I'll leave when the time is right."

He nodded and the server arrived with our drinks.

"How long have you been a street performer?" I asked curiously.

"A long time, it started out as a one time thing I was doing for my uncle but then I began to enjoy it and here I am traveling the world with him."

"Oh, you've traveled the world?"

"Yes, all over the place, Ba Sing Se, Ember Island, Shu Jing, you name it I've been there!" He said enthusiastically.

_I doubt it_, I thought. But didn't voice it I just nodded and smiled.

"So tell me more about yourself." He said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, what do you like to do?"

"For fun? Umm..." I couldn't even think of the last time I did anything fun, my whole life has been about protecting Aang. It can get tiring never doing anything normal, like dates for example.

"Didn't think that'd be a hard question." He said shifting in his seat, "But how about an easier one, what's your favorite color?"

"That's easy," I said, "blue, like the ocean."

"That's nice, it suits you."

"Thanks" I replied, a blush crawling up my neck. I pulled my shawl tighter around me, "What's your favorite color?"

"Well, as much as I like blue I think I like the color orange better."

Our food arrived, and while we ate I found out more about him, about his family and his interests. He in turn found out more about my interests. I was beginning to really like him. After dinner he took my hand and guided me back to the town center. But it looked very different from before. The stage had been cleared away and candles were everywhere. The sight was so beautiful in the dark night.

"Wow!" I gasped, putting a hand to my mouth.

"Yeah it's great, huh?" He said his eyes sparkling in the candlelight. His tan skin glistened in the faded light.

_He is sooooo good looking,_ I thought as I stared at into his blue eyes... they are so blue...

_Snap out of it, Isa!_ _You probably look insane. _I looked quickly away.

"Karla," He said, and I looked back at him, "I really like you, you aren't like any other girl I've ever met before."

I held my breath hardly daring to believe what he was saying. He leaned in slowly. He was so close I could feel his warm breath on my face.

We were only inches away when suddenly-

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

_Aang!_ _Man that kid has no tact._

I pulled away grudgingly and stared at Aang with my eyes wide.

"You know him?" Asked Chan.

"Yes." I said grumpily.

I walked with quick steps over to Aang who was covered in what looked like scorch marks.

_Someone had an exciting day._

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to him harshly.

"Sorry." He said, "But it's almost midnight. Shouldn't you be at the cave?"

"Ugh." I groaned, I had lost track of time, "Okay, we'll walk back together, then you can tell me where you have been all day."

I went back over to Chan.

"I have to go..." I said upset.

"Okay," He said reluctantly, "See you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Definitely." I said.

He smiled, then he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. My hand flew up to my cheek and a blush heated up my face. Chan let go of my hand and I walked dazedly over to Aang.

As Aang and I made our way on the winding road back to the cave he recounted his adventures of his first day at _school_. I, who have never been to school, was very interested in what it was like in a class room. Aang then told me that he had met a nice girl and a bully and had made a small group of friends. His classes had been dull and taxing and he had loved every second of it. He felt as if he were a normal kid for once. I was happy for him.

Sokka wasn't as happy.

"You enrolled in WHAT?" He cried outraged, spit flying.

"School! It was super fun!" Explained Aang.

"You can't go to SCHOOL!"

"You know Sokka's got a point, we are supposed to be lying low before the invasion." Toph jumped in.

"But, every second I'm in there I'm learning more and more about the Fire Nation. Look I've already got this picture of Fire Lord Ozai, and here's one that I made out of noodles." Aang said displaying both of them for us to examine.

"Impressive, I'll admit," Said Sokka (he had always been a sucker for noodle art), "But I still think it's safer if you drop out."

"Okayyyy, but I guess we'll never learn about the secret river then." Aang said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What secret river?" Asked Sokka, suddenly interested.

"It leads right to Ozai's palace, we were supposed to learn about it in school tomorrow..." Aang trailed off.

"Hmmm... I do like secret rivers... Okay you can stay."

"Flameo, Hotman!" Called Aang jumping into the air in excitement.

Sokka looked at Katara, confused, but she just shrugged.

"By the way, I kinda got into a fight at school and I need you two to pose as my parents."

Katara lay down next to me in her sleeping bag. I had braided my hair back into it's side plait and was cuddled up snuggly in my own furry sleeping bag.

Grudgingly Sokka had agreed to be Aang's parent, just so he could learn about the river. I suspect that Aang had just made it up, though. Katara had profusely refused.

"So what did you do on your date?" Katara asked curiously.

I recounted everything up to the point where Aang unceremoniously interrupted a certain moment.

"Wow! That's so romantic!" Katara said.

"Yeah." I agreed and yawned.

"Lights out!" Called Sokka.

I rolled over and held my fist out to Aang, he placed his on top of mine then everyone repositioned themselves until all of our fists were stacked up.

"Night guys." I said, taking my fist out and rolling back up into my sleeping bag. Every one else soon followed suit.

Morning light shown in through the cave opening. I buried my face into my sleeping bag groaning.

"Get up sleepy head!" Aang said pulling at my sleeping bag. I gripped it tighter and rolled away from his voice with my eyes squeezed shut.

"Come on I want you to go flying with me!" Aang persisted annoyingly, attempting to shake me awake.

"Go alone!" I said pushing his hands off.

"I have something to tell you though!"

That got my attention, something he wanted to tell me away from the others. It's not like Aang to keep things from everyone else.

"Okay." I groaned. As I opened my bleary eyes I noticed Aang bending water above my head.

"Aang!" I cried indignantly.

"It was a last resort!" He tried to defend himself, but shriveled at my glare, "I'll go get my glider." He said scurrying away.

I shook my white, brown tipped wings out and stretched them to their full extent. My 14 - foot wings tend to shock most people but Aang doesn't even flinch. I took off into the early morning light and Aang followed close behind. I enjoyed the freedom of the wind whistling in my ears and tousling my dark, straight hair. I caught an air current taking me closer to Aang.

"So what's so important that you had to interrupt my beauty sleep?" I joked.

He frowned at me.

"You know you are pretty, right?" He asked catching me off guard, "You don't actually think you aren't, right?"

"Yeah, sure." I said eager to get off the subject.

"Because honestly you're one of the most amazing people-"

"Is this all you wanted to tell me?" I cut him off, getting defensive. I definitely didn't want to talk about my looks with him.

"Well, no. Actually I need some advice." He said, "There's this girl, and I really like her but I don't think she even knows I exist. We kissed and I thought we would be together. But we aren't and it's really frustrating me."

I'm not sure why he was asking me for advice. But I suppose that this has been my most girly day. What with the date and all. I think this feeling stuff is really starting to get to me.

"Well, just tell her how you feel. It's always important to be honest." I said giving him the only advice I knew to be true.

"Just one problem, it may... potentially... ruffle some feathers." He said.

I glanced at him.

"Figuratively, of course." He said glancing at my wings.

I laughed loudly.

"Who is it?" I asked.

He whispered something I couldn't quite make out.

"Repeat that." I said

"Katara." He said louder.

I felt my jaw drop and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Katara!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah." He said smiling sheepishly.

_Wow, KATARA!_

"Well, I think you should definitely talk to her. But be careful, and don't tell Sokka, or Toph. I think you should definitely work this out with her first. Then together you both can decide on what to do..." I finished lamely.

I circled back to go to camp while he processed what I had said. I touched down lightly on the rocky surface of the island.

"You know, Isa, you gave me some great advice."

"Don't get used to it." I said punching him on the shoulder.

"Great advice about what?" Said Sokka coming up to us.

"His rash." Then I leaned in and put a hand to my mouth, "He used some suspicious leaves when taking a leak..."

I walked away leaving Aang stewing.

"I know some great creams for that.." Said Sokka.

_Payback_ I mouthed over Sokka's shoulder.

I wanted to go back into town, to see a certain _someone_, but Toph had me try Earth bending for most of the afternoon. She wanted to see if any new powers would turn up like they did for my Fire bending. Surprisingly enough, _nothing happened_. Then Katara had me practicing until Aang and Sokka came back to camp.

Sokka had a ridiculous beard on and I think he was enjoying it because he kept stroking it creepily.

"That's it no more school for you young man." Said Sokka to Aang.

"What? why?"

"Because, you never found out about any secret river!"

"Those kids are the future of the Fire Nation. We have to give them a taste of freedom." Said Aang convincingly.

"How do you propose we do that?" I asked joining in.

"A secret dance party!" Exclaimed Aang.

"Forget I asked." I said dismissively.

"No wait, listen, it'll be fun!"

"Whatever you say Aang."

"So I can use the cave for the party?" Aang asked hopefully.

I looked at Sokka and shrugged. He sighed.

"Sure. Just clean up after yourself."

"Sokka it's a _cave_." I said.

"Go to your room!" He said pointing his finger at me.

Katara and I helped Aang get ready for the party. We set up the stage and drinks and set all the candles in careful positions. I had gone into town earlier and asked Chan if he wanted to come to this. He had thankfully agreed. I had giggled and told him I would see him later.

I had _giggled_. I was really starting to lose it.

All the kids from Aang's school arrived at the same time, in what I assumed to be their school uniform. Finally Chan arrived, saving me from having to pretend to be enjoying myself for Aang's sake.

He walked over to me and was about to ask me to dance when-

A bunch of adults in Fire Nation uniforms burst into our cave. The music by the "Flameos" didn't stop. I tensed up and jumped to my feet. Ready for the fight I suspected was coming.

"That's the one! The kid with the headband!" Cried the strict looking man who appeared to be the leader. Already I was devising strategies to best get him defenseless. He had come with only three other people. But they may have reinforcements on the way.

"Aang..." I growled, "What did you do this time?"

The people the Strict Guy had brought with him swarmed the crowd searching for Aang. But many of the kids had taken off their belts and tied them on their heads so as to look like him. I spotted Aang running from the mass of students and hurried over to him.

"We have to leave here!" I said, "Sokka was right. School is not good for you."

Sokka, Katara, and Toph had already gone through the back area where we had hidden Appa and Momo. Aang, Chan, and I swiftly followed.

Everyone else had taken Appa into the sky. Aang grabbed his staff and ran out into the foggy night. He disappeared before he took off.

"I guess this is good bye." I said forlornly to Chan.

"Yeah, I guess so.."

I didn't want to leave like this. He looked so handsome, and instinctively I leaned in until my lips found his. He was surprised at first, but then he pulled me closer and kissed me deeper. His hand found my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck.

I pulled away when I knew it would probably hard to catch up with Appa now.

"I hope I see you again." He whispered to me.

"Me too." I said back breathlessly.

Then I backed up and pulled my shawl off and tied it in a side knot to my hips. I turned around, stretched out my wings and ran to get enough lift to leave the ground. As I flew off, I turned back in time to see an utterly shocked look on his face.

_Fairly certain he saw my wings_..._ I don't think we'll be able to show our faces in this town again any time soon_.


End file.
